The Passing Of The Torch
by Chosen2007
Summary: Nothing to do with the current series, before WWE screws up the match with bad writingORTON AND EDGE's REIGN for example, I decided to write how I like to see the FlairHHH match in two weeks where if Flair loses he retires. I cried when I finish this.
1. Chapter 1

The Passing of the Torch

By

Chosen2007

Part One

It was Triple H who arrived at the arena earlier New Years Eve. He sat at the start of the ramp and he looked out into the arena. On this night, it was going to happened. Triple H has been called the most political nightmare backstage, he has been called many things, out in the ring he's been called the Cerebral Assassin and tonight his career could take a huge step forward. The businessman knew that, the man didn't know that. Paul got up, he sat in his locker room, he had told his close friends, Dave Batista, Shawn Michaels, RIc Flair and The Undertaker not to contact him throughout the whole day. If he was going to do what he thought was going to happened. No one should talk to him, he had to put this in the back of his mind but it kept coming back.

On Raw…..

It was Game Time. Triple H asked on this night not to be brother until the match. He had to find that thing inside himself. He wanted Flair to bask in this night. He wanted Flair to have his A game, he didn't want to see him until he hit that ring. Thanks to Stephanie, it was going to be a sixty minute ironman match. It was balls to the wall. Paul was ready….


	2. Chapter 2

The Passing Of the Torch

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

Flair had the interview and he walked towards the arena. He was greeted by Dave and Shawn then Jeff and Chris Jericho. Flair's music hit, he walked down that ramp and he felt the crowd cheering for him. He stepped in the ring and he was ready for the fight he knew Paul was about to give him. As Triple H walked toward the ring, he looked at Vince, he stared at him for a while, he kept walking, Dave and Shawn nodded to him as well as Chris and Jeff. The music hit and Triple H was ready. The crowd gave their ovation, he looked out, he smiled. He has come a long way and was respected by these people. He spit out the water and he walked down the ramp. He never lost eye contact with Flair and then he stare eye to eye with Ric. He then muttered these words, "Ric, it's game time." Ric and Triple H shook hands. Stephanie also made it, no DQ and no count out. That means everything was legal.

The first five minutes, they were feeling each other. Flair was at the top of the game, he hit those chops a few times, Triple H gave him chops and then Flair gave it back. Triple H pushed him and they were eye to eye, they talked smack. Triple H hit him with those big hands, Flair worked downstairs. They just kept slugging at each other. They both knew that first fall was important because in the next one, that person had to pull out all stops. Triple H threw Flair to the ropes for the high knee, Flair had it scouted. He held onto the ropes, he hit a foream shot to the face a couple of times. Flair hit the ropes and forearm him again. Triple H went down, he kept beating at his head over and over again. Triple H waited to get his mind back into the bowl. He started on flair's mid-section lefts and rights. As he was about take him to the ropes. He chop him again, Triple H did this a couple of times and as Triple H pulled away. Flair hit him in the stomach, then pulled his weight again and fling him outside.

Flair went after him, he took the cord and choke Triple H with it mercilessly with one hand and bury his fist on the game's head. Triple H was passing out and Flair let go. He threw Triple H to the ring. Flair has always been the first to bleed but after a succession of falling knees, Triple H was bleeding. Flair strutted and then went out to get to chair, he put it on the Triple H's head. He went for the knee again and found no one. The Game got up and Pedigree him. It was a three count. Fifteen minutes were gone and Triple H had the first fall.


	3. Chapter 3

The Passing Of the Torch

By

Chosen2007

Part three

Flair was desperate now there were low blows; Flair went for the leg and worked it over and over again. It was enough because with using the ropes at twenty minute mark. Flair evens it up. The chair was in play, Flair took it and smashed on Triple H's leg . He dragged it to the ring-post hitting it again and again. Flair was at his best now and then he went down to remind the Game who he is. He slapped him over and over while saying come on Hunter, he did this four times. He went for the ring-post again but Hunter pushed him off, the great upper body of the Game showed. Triple H threw him back in, Triple H hit three double A Spine-busters. Flair took the three. The Game was up by one. In the thirty minute mark, Flair was busted open as well. Triple H hit those fists deeper and deeper. Flair's crops went deeper into the skin as he came back again. It was making the Game back off, it was like Flair to have a plan, he hit them over and over again. Triple H's skin was bruised, then red and then it was a scratch of blood. While Triple H was slump in the corner, the teacher took the blood on Triple H's chest and put it on his face. He slapped him again and said, "Come on Game, where's your best?" Flair hit forearm shots after forearms shots but the Game wasn't feeling it and he looked in Flair's eyes. He gave the chop block and then he did something Flair didn't expect after those sledgehammer like fist. Triple H hoist Flair for a double-arm chicken wing. It was like Triple H remembers the Steamboat-Flair match from Clash of the Champions. Flair was screaming, blood was dripping and Flair was pushing his weight back. Triple H stood still, the leg was hurting and it buckled. Triple H fell.


	4. Chapter 4

The Passing Of The Torch

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

Triple H holding the knee, Flair smelled blood and as he was going for the figure-four. Triple H smiled and went for a small package. Flair kicked out of it. Triple H had that grin and chop-block him again. Flair smiled to this and then the bulls in them went at it again ever harder since it was twenty minutes left. Triple H was still up by one and Flair put a roll of quarters in his hand then knocked out The Game with it. Flair giave homage to the Nick Bockwinkle-Curt Henning match. Flair pinned him, it was tied up. Flair went for the figure-four again and he locked. Triple H was in pain and was fading fast. That hit in the head right on the expose cut made him daze. Then Triple H's music played in his head, he got up and he gave Flair the look. While keeping that eye-contact, Triple H crawled to the ropes and got to it then turned him out. He kept Flair in the reversal and then broke it.

It was ten minutes, they went back and forth. The crowd was split, let's go Triple H, let's go Flair. The crowd was into it, the student and teacher were feeling it. It was locked three to three and Flair hit a low-blow. Flair went out of the ring and he found a chair. He crashed on Triple H three times and then D.D.T him on the chair. Triple H got up at two and he was pissed. Triple H rebound and Flair was on the ropes, literally. It was the three minute mark, someone had to make a mistake. Triple H expose the turnbuckle, fake the knee again, Flair saw this and hit a high knee. Flair saw the student tricking him; it was Triple H who played the nature boy. He blocked himself from the turnbuckle and Flair turned around for a pedigree. Triple H rolled out and through the sledgehammer into the ring. He pinned Flair, with ninety seconds to go, Triple H was in the corner with the sledgehammer ready and he counted it down, Flair got up. Triple H had one minute to secure the win. He went for the sledgehammer hit and Flair low-blow him again then Flair took the sledgehammer then cracked him in Triple H's skull. However, Flair fell back and as he turned the game over for the pin, it was one…two…


	5. Chapter 5

The Passing of the Torch

By

Chosen2007

Part Five

The buzzer had sounded but the ref hit the three. No one knew and then William Regal came down, the decision was on him and he was clueless on what to do. They left it open for Regal to make the final decision. Regal agreed to sudden death. The crowd went wild and Triple H who was gazed he got back up, he and Flair stare at each other. Fiair went for the chops and as Hunter went down to a knee, Flair went up and Hunter gave himself room, Flair came down. Hunter hit a very well-paced high knee. Flair went down and as Hunter covered, Flair's career was over. The crowd was in shocked.

Backstage

Everyone started clapping really loud, even Vince. They all made down to the ring. Triple H was staring at the lights. He was awake, he knew what had happened. He pulled himself up, he lean against the turnbuckle and the lessons were done. Triple H had done it. He finally became the teacher, he passed. Shawn checked on Triple H first, he was in his own little world. It was split; people held Flair up, Flair and Triple H hugged. There was a lot of tears in the ring. Stephanie went into the ring and hugged him too. She whispered, "I'm so sorry." Then it was time, the Undertaker hit, the druids came out and the Undertaker was leading them. The Undertaker's face said it all. He went into the ring and he did his bow to him with his hand out. Undertaker got up and motion for him to go. Undertaker walked beside Flair and as Flair stopped, he took the mic and looked at Hunter then said, "Thank you my friend." Triple H nodded and he walked with the Undertaker down the islie. They stopped and looked back. Flair heard, "Thank you Nature Boy" over and over again. Flair nodded and with his co-workers, family following, he left.


	6. Chapter 6

The Passing Of The Torch

By

Chosen2007

Part Six

Hunter was in the locker room in his street clothes. The Game was put away, he walked out and it was something he never expected isles of wrestlers clapping for him. It was Flair's night but it was the Game, he pushed Flair to go out in style. They all applauded the Game and Randy Orton just stood there, The Game passed him. At the end, was Flair, Michaels, his wife, Dave and Stephanie up against a limo.

"Paul, I think we all deserve a night out." Shawn said and Paul agreed. Shawn motioned for Jeff to come as well. The future, the present and the past went into the limo, that's evolution baby, evolution.

The cocky Orton after beating Michaels in a okay match said it was passing of the torch, In this one night, the Game was finally complete as the torch burned in Triple H's stomach.


End file.
